


Double Drabble: Accents.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Assimilation, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes him two months to lose his accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Accents.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Duv, trying to fit in_

It takes him two months to lose his accent. He takes some of it back after he discovers it only draws more attention. Everyone knows he's Komarran. It's more conspicuous if he blends in too well. It's better to look as if he's trying, not succeeding. 

He'd chosen the accent he was most familiar with, the sharp one out of ImpSec propaganda, and he learns to soften it. Komarrans know Barrayarans from their works, but Barrayarans know themselves from their neighbors. They expect and trust the familiar; Duv learns to give it to them. He plays with it, watching their reactions to him change as it fades in and out, watches how they respond. He watches the Komarrans, too, and they watch him. Some try to fit in, others take pride in always standing out. Duv knows better than to look like he's a proud Komarran. Proud Komarrans stay on Komarr. Proud Komarrans know the only thing to learn from the invaders is how to grind an invading force down until they retreat. Duv's no guerrilla, not anymore. 

After a year on Barrayar, he talks like a Komarran who's gone native. He fits in, as much as he ever will.


End file.
